1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output (I/O) port replacing device module, particularly one making use of improved external extension-slots to make the operation and installation of I/O ports easier and more user-friendly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of the information technology, notebook computers have become an indispensable piece of equipment among an office worker's daily paraphernalia. However, notebook computers of earlier makes usually fall short of meeting the standards and demands of today's ever-changing information and internet-oriented society; various new software and hardware designed to improve the capacity and functions of notebook computers have thus been introduced. For example, to meet the ever-growing task requirements, computer users often have to resort to using added peripherals, though such means as extended ports, to boost up their computers' data processing and communication efficiency and capacity.
Conventional communication port devices are generally presented a peripheral attached to the side of a computer, stressing the ease of use that the user only need to plug the connection port into a specified slot according to instruction, then additional functions and communication capacity are acquired. Some makes claim that the specifications of their port was shared by a number of computer makers and are highly compatible with each other, saving the user's trouble and cost in purchasing various extension slot add-ons.
For conventional portable computers with docking-station structures, inside the main body's chassis there are usually such components as RAM modules, heatsink module, power supply module, storage module, battery module, audio module, etc. When a user need to add or remove software/hardware devices from the computer, he can then replace the inside module in the chassis with more suitable modular kits, and has them installed in the chassis, and furnish them with the first and second compatible upper cases to make it a complete main body. Through the procedure of chassis replaceable, a practically user-friendly instance is thus achieved, e.g. equips it with a replacing slot, with which an USB port can be replaced by an IEEE-1394 one.
Although the multi-purpose I/O Port replacing module device features reliability and quality, as well as cost reduction, and immediate fulfillment of user's requirement, most of the parts inside the chassis are delicate, wherein a more cautious operation in replacing the module needs to be stressed. Moreover, in order to meet the requirement and operation practice, wherein users usually have different information processing requirements on different occasions, frequent disassembly and replacement on the main body is never a good thing, because the device is installed inside an inseparable module, to re-layout the modules will be a time-consuming and demanding work if a new device is to be installed inside; meanwhile, the frequent disassembly and replacement are likely to cause crack, and damage, wherein it is not an device to meet the diversified requirements of the general public.
Accordingly, the present invention can improve the device that is not easy to replace or use, and solve the defects effectively.